Más que un guarda espaldas
by Majo89
Summary: Una pequeña historia de Tony Stark, un jovencisimo CEO de 23 años, y, Steve Rogers, su guardaespaldas. (Stony)
1. Parte 1

Parte 1:

Y ahí estaba él, su condenadamente sexy y seductor jefe con aquel traje hecho a medida que se amoldaba tan perfectamente a su cuerpo, casi sin dejar nada a la imaginación, en medio de decenas de personas que solo tenían atención a su voz y su sonrisa. Siempre era lo mismo, llegaba a cualquier evento de sociedad, decía tres o cuatros comentarios mordaces y sarcásticos y ya tenía a más de media fiesta detrás de su redondo y perfecto culo. Como odiaba todo aquello, pero no podía decir nada, después de todo los guardaespaldas no dicen nada, solo protegen, pero él no era un simple guardaespaldas. Gruñó por lo bajo irritado y con ansias asesinas cuando vio a uno de esos sucios ricachones acercarse de más al castaño posando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de este.

-Ey, Seve deja esa cara, necesitas el trabajo y lo que haga Stark no es de tu incumbencia… -Susurro su amigo Bucky, el otro guardaespaldas de aquel excéntrico millonario.

La verdad era que Steve solo llevaba en aquel trabajo seis meses, tras ser licenciado con honores, con una medalla de honor del congreso y tres estrellas de plata, increíblemente le estaba costando horrores encontrar empleo y es que en cuanto sus jefes se enteraban de su historial se sentían intimidados por él y acababan tratándolo de forma privilegiada, lo que hacía entristecer al rubio, el cual acababa dimitiendo. Pero hacía seis meses su hermano de otra madre, Bucky, lo llamó ofreciéndole esa oportunidad que lo había llevado hasta ese momento.

-Flash Back-

-Así que tú eres el famoso capitán Rogers –Habló el joven castaño por primera vez, levantando sus ojos de aquellos papeles que parecían de bastante importancia y le brindaba una burlona sonrisa.- Sabes, tengo varios colegas generales que aun lamentan su marcha. Un bombón como tú y con ese historial no es fácil de encontrar en el ejército de hoy en día. –Se burló guiñándole un ojo dejando al otro petrificado.

-¿Pe..Perdone? ¿Ha dicho bombón? –Preguntó el rubio anonadado y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Sí, querido, eres todo un bombón. –Contestó el castaño comiéndoselo con la mirada.- Soy bisexual, hombre o mujer, me da igual mientras sea bello, espero que no te moleste. S lo hace, ahí está la puerta… Ah, y recuerda el contrato de confidencialidad que firmaste al entrar, si algo de lo que hemos dicho aquí sale a la luz, te hundo la vida.- Continuó observando los papeles.

-A mí no me molesta su preferencia… mmm… sexual. –Declaró rápidamente, pero con cierta timidez.- Aunque creo su postura es algo superficial y autoengañosa.

-¿Autoengañosa? ¿La bisexualidad? –Preguntó el magnate la ceja levantada mirando de nuevo al rubio con curiosidad renovada.

\- No, su preferencia no, su búsqueda de solo belleza, después de eso no hay nada, la belleza se marchita el espíritu no, creo que lo mejor es buscar el amor.- Contestó con una sonrisa sincera desconcertando al dueño del lugar.- Ah, lo siento, creo que he hablado demas….

No pudo terminar la frase pues la sonora y, para deleite del rubio, hermosa carcajada del castaño lo hizo callar observando como las facciones del otro se suavizaban.

-jajaja… ¿Amor?... Jajajaj… ¿En el siglo XIX?... –Siguió riendo un poco más hasta hacer sonrojar a su invitado.

-Es lo que creo, no debería reírse así de mí. –Contestó un poco molesto, lo que hizo sentirse un poco mal al castaño.

-Lo siento, lo siento… -Fue apaciguando la risa.- Solo no me lo esperaba de alguien como usted, Capitan… Me cae bien, está contratado… Preséntese pasado mañana aquí a las 8 AM, venga con un buen traje, no esa birria que lleva, le diré a pepper que llame a Pierre para que te dé una cita hoy, para mañana tendrán el traje ya hecho, seguro que luego querrá invitarme a una copa por llevarle semejante adonis para que él lo vista… -Comenzó a divagar un poco más confundiendo un poco al rubio.- Bueno, Jarvis ya le ha dicho a Pepper mi decisión, ella te guiara, nos vemos en dos días precioso.- Finalizó la charla volviendo a sus papeles.

El rubio simplemente asintió sin saber muy bien lo que acababa de pasar y salió al pasillo donde encontró a Bucky esperándolo.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó el moreno impaciente.

-Creo…. Que tengo hoy una cita para un tal Pierre y que pasado mañana tengo que estar aquí….

-¡Ese es mi chico!- Exclamó James con una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su "hermano" por los hombro.- ¡Si te ha pedido cita con Pierre es que le has gustado mucho! ¡Espero no tener que ponerme celoso! –Se burló recibiendo un cállate de su amigo con unas cuantas risas.- ¡Pues a celebrar se ha dicho!

-Fin de Flash Back-

Volviendo a donde estábamos, esos seis meses habían sido un auténtico desenfreno de vivencias y sentimientos que el rubio nunca creyó llegar a sentir y que comenzó al mes de empezar a trabajar para Stark.

-Flash Back-

La motocicleta frenó en seco al llegar a aquella enorme mansión al pie de un acantilado de malibú. Hacía apenas 10 minutos había sido levantado de la cama por una llamada de emergencia del mayordomo electrónico de su jefe. Al parecer la señorita Potts estaba fuera del país y Bucky no contestaba así que él era la siguiente opción. Suspiró pesadamente, no quería entrar, llevaba tiempo sintiéndose raro por el castaño. Siempre lo seguía con la mirada y se sonrojaba al verlo en esos ceñidos trajes que le hacían un culo que… adadd… Rogers céntrate…. Bueno… también se había a llegar a poner… mmm… Erecto tras un sueño húmedo con el castaño que digamos que termino en una buena paja a dos manos para vergüenza del rubio. Finalmente volvió a suspira y se dirigió a la entrada de la casa. Cuando llegó la puerta se abrió y la voz de la IA le saludo con tono que parecía preocupado.

-Buenas noche capitán Rogers, lamento levantarlo a estas horas y gracias por venir tan rápido. El señor Stark se encuentra en el jardín trasero… sentado en la barandilla que da al acantilado…

Al oir aquello corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta al lugar encontrándome con una de las imágenes más bellas y aterradoras de su vida. Tony estaba sentado en la barandilla mientras la luz de la luna llena acariciaba su piel y resaltaba su rostro sonrojado por el alcohol y su esbelta figura solo cubierta por un apretado bóxer negro y una ajustada camiseta de tirantes del mismo color que dejaba ver una extraña luz en su pecho. Al verla el rubio recordó un cuerpo débil junto a un rostro desfigurado tras aquella misión que le dio su primera estrella de plata.

-Tú… -Murmuró el ex capitán caminando hacia el castaño con una expresión de asombro y desconcierto, ¿Cómo era posible que aquel muchacho en tan mal estado, ahora fuese aquel sexy hombre?.

-Wow, Cap… -Contestó el otro con voz gangosa por la borrachera mientras giraba su rostro para ver a su invitado.- Hip… Esta cosa… -Señaló la botella de vodka spiritus.- Hip… Sí que tiene alcohol… hip… si me hace tener alucinaciones contigo… hip… -Sonrió con un profundo dolor en sus grandes ojos avellana- Sabes… hip… Cuando me salvaste la vida… hip… Cuando creí que aquel era mi final… hip… y tu apareciste… hip… Te ví como un ángel… Hip… Eras tan guapo y delicado… hip… y arriesgaste todo por mi… hip… que me fue imposible no… hip… no…. Hip… no enamorarme de ti… hip… -Rio con tristeza lanzando la botella al precipicio mientras las lágrimas se le comenzaban a escapar.- Pero… Hip… Pero luego apareciste… Hip… Con el estúpido de Bucky… Hip… Y ni me reconociste… Hip… ¿Autoengaño?... Hip… No… Rogers… hip… es supervivencia… -Suspiró mirando al vacío, se veía tan cautivador para el castaño en ese momento.

Steve se quedó en Shock, ¿Aquel orgulloso y sexy hombre por el que llevaba loco más de un mes se le acababa de declarar? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? No pudo decidir nada pues en un segundo vio como el castaño se inclinaba hacia el vacío con la intención de tirarse lo que hizo que su cuerpo se moviera instintivamente tomando al otro de la cintura y tirando para atrás acabando él sentado en el suelo de la terraza, con el culo adolorido por el golpe, con cierto filántropo sentado en su regazo entre sus brazos, lo que le produjo un calorcito en el pecho al rubio que enseguida supo reconocer, cariño o amor.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Chilló el rubio volviendo a la angustia principal tras esos de tranquilidad por la epifanía sentimental acaecida.- ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!

El castaño no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta sin separarse de los brazos del rubio comenzando a tocarlo, comprobando así que era real mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos se intensificaban.

-¿Steve?... –Murmuró bajito el moreno comenzando a comprender, algo más lúcido por el susto, que quien lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos realmente era el rubio. Mientras le producía escalofríos al mismo, ya que era la primera vez que Tony le llamaba por su nombre de pila.- ¿Steve?...¡Steve!... ¡Steve!... –Comenzó a exclamar hundiendo su rostro cansado en el pecho del soldado que no dudo en estrecharlo entre sus brazos antes de separarlo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

-Tony, no sé si lo que siento por ti es amor… pero siento algo… y si tú quieres... Bueno… podemos intentarlo… -El castaño sonrió honestamente por primera vez desde aquella primera vez que se conocieron y se lanzó a los labios del otro con desesperación dejando probar en carne viva al excapitán todo el alcohol que el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos estaba padeciendo, así que respondió el beso castamente y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.- Creo que has tenido suficiente vivencias por hoy… Mejor te llevo a la dormir… No te preocupes me quedaré aquí… y así mañana cuando estés sobrio hablamos mejor…

Sin esperar respuesta del castaño, Steve lo tomo en brazos estilo princesa y lo llevo hasta habitación (indicada por supuesto por Jarvis) y lo acostó quedándose a su lado hasta que se quedó dormido por el alcohol en su cuerpo.

-Buenas noches Tony… -Murmuro besándole la frente antes de acomodarse en una butaca al lado de la cama suspirando pesadamente. Genial, le gustaba un genio con el dinero de un rey y que ademas parecía tener tendencias suicidas... Rogers tienes el mejor gusto.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Continuara...

(Aclaración 2, cuando Tony tenia 16 años, el y su familia fueron secuestrados en una presentación de armas de Howard en afganistan, de aquí en adelante es muy parecido al mcu, solo que Maria muere en la primera explosión, Howard protegiendo a Tony de una paliza de muerte, que finalmente recibe y en esta historia, es el ejercito quien recata a Tony cuando están a punto de matarlo quitandole el reactor, y es Steve quien entra en el nido de los terrorista para sacarlo de allí y reventar la base terrorista. por eso consigue la estrella de plata)


	2. Parte 2

Esta historia solo tendrá 3 partes despues de todo solo buscaba una historia "Corta"

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

Parte 2:

* * *

Volviendo a lo que nos atañe, ahí estaba, el gran Tony Stark, rodeado de gente y con un tipejo toqueteandolo a su antojo. Steve resopló intentando tranquilizarse. Tony y el llevaban más de cuatro meses saliendo y ya podía decir que amaba a ese orgulloso y ególatra genio, pero en lo que llevaban de relación, nunca habían pasado más allá de los besos y abrazos, lo que estaba comenzando a preocupar al rubio, después de todo él ya conocía el pasado sexual del filántropo. No es que no lo hubiese intentado aunque sea insinuar, si no que sorprendentemente el castaño prefería dormirse en los brazos del rubio.

-Flash back-

Steve estaba terminando de recoger la mesa del amplio comedor mientras Tony se iba a ducharse a su habitación. Ya era toda una costumbre: Llegaban del trabajo de castaño, Steve cocinaba algún delicioso plato, comían juntos compartiendo amenas charlas y el excapitán recogía la mesa mientras el genio se duchaba. Prácticamente vivían juntos, incluso había ropa del rubio en el armario de Stark. Pero es noche iba a ser especial, llevaban tres meses exactos juntos y Steve le pensaba regalar una pequeña rosa eterna conservada en representación de su ya definido amor, sí, él ya lo sabía, estaba siendo demasiado cursi, pero así era él.  
Cuando llego a la habitación para darle una sorpresa al castaño, casi se le cae la mandíbula, en mitad de la habitación estaba Tony con un pequeñísimo albornoz que apenas y le cubría y que discutía con su IA sobre lo mismo.

-Este albornoz es muy pequeño, ¿Dónde está el que normalmente uso? ¿Y por qué no está mi ropa de noche en donde siempre?

Steve se fue acercando sigiloso hasta quedar justo detrás te él olfateando un poco el dulce olor del castaño.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó el exsoldado abrazando al filántropo por la espalda hundiendo un poco su nariz en las mojadas hebras castañas enfrente de él- Yo no veo el problema, te ves lindo con esto... -Susurró un poco ronco por la excitación, besando su nuca y haciendo al más bajo estremecerse por completo.

-Yo siempre soy lindo... -Gruñó el otro como respuesta separándose un poco del rubio.- Ahora si me permites, voy a vestirme... tengo sueño...

El rubio lo soltó a regañadientes pero antes de dejarlo marchar poso la pequeña botella con la rosa en las manos del castaño.

-¿Esto? -Preguntó algo confundido por el obsequio.

-Esto es porque te amo... -Susurró el rubio con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, era la primera vez que se lo decía.

El castaño observo el bote anonadado antes de que las lágrimas de felicidad se le escaparan y se lanzara a los brazos del rubio besándole con pasión y amor.

-Yo también te amo, anciano...-Murmuró separándose de los labios del mayor todo sonrojado.

Así pues continuaron con las caricias y los besos, pero para sorpresa del mundo y frustración sexual del rubio, no fueron a más, simplemente durmieron abrazados.

-Fin del Flash back-

Finalmente, ya harto del toqueteo del imbécil aquel que cada vez iba posando su mano más abajo, Steve se acercó con una sonrisa caballerosa fingida y poso una de sus fuertes manos en el hombro de su "jefe" separándolo un poco del grupo y de las manos de ese asqueroso.

-Lamento aguarles la fiesta, pero el señor Stark tiene una importante reunión en unas horas, así que debo llevármelo para que descanse un poco.

Dicho esto y sin dejar hablar al castaño tiro de él hasta la habitación asignada en el hotel de 5 estrellas donde se estaba celebrando la reunión.

-¡¿A ti qué coño te pasa, Rogers?! -Gritó enfurecido el castaño nada más cerrar la puerta de la suite.

-¿Que qué coño me pasa? Tú eres lo que me pasa, ¿Por qué te dejas toquetear por ese imbécil? -Explotó el rubio asustando al más joven, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

-¡Es parte de mi trabajo el socializar! -Contestó sin achantarse.- ¡Y no tienes ningún derecho a quejarte! ¡Tú también te dejas tocar! ¡¿O es que acaso crees que no veo como todas esas zorras te pululan?!

Steve se quedó sorprendido y sonrió al darse cuenta de algo.

-Tony... puede ser... ¿Que estés celoso? -Preguntó con voz melosa.

-¡Claro que estoy celoso! -Chillo en respuesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- ¡Eres mío! ¡Además tú también lo estabas de ese tío sobón!

Tony miró a los ojos al rubio aun con la respiración agitada tras haber chillado tanto y suspiró al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del contrario.

-Yo... no... -Intentó negarlo el rubio.

-Claro que sí Steve... aunque es un poco idiota de tu parte, estoy enamorado de ti desde los 16 años, no quiero a nadie más que a ti en mí vida. -Volvió a suspirar quitándose la chaqueta y desacomodándose la corbata para ir al mini bar y servirse una copa.

-Lo siento... -Murmuró el rubio haciendo lo mismo.- Solo estoy algo inquieto... porque no has querido... ya sabes que...

Tony le miró sorprendido y se mordió el labio indeciso.

-Yo... tengo miedo... -Murmuró el genio sorprendiendo al soldado.

-¿Miedo a qué?

-Al sexo... –Bebió nervioso.- Yo... nunca... ya sabes... -Murmuró avergonzado dejando boquiabierto al rubio.

-¿Eres virgen? ¿Pero y todas esos escándalos y rumores?

-Tú lo has dicho... Rumores... Normalmente los emborrachaba hasta que quedaban inconscientes y les avergonzaba para que dijesen que habían tenido sexo conmigo...

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó el rubio algo descolocado y secretamente feliz.

-Porque... -Trago duro intentando pasar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta al recordar.- Porque cuando estaba cautivo... casi me violan... y Howard... papa... murió protegiéndome… Desde entonces… No… he podido… Me da… miedo…

-Flash back-

Llevaban cautivos casi un mes, aun no podía creer lo que les había pasado, su madre estaba muerta y la misma bomba que mató a su madre le había llenado el pecho de metralla obligando a su padre a ponerle un electroimán en el pecho para poder sobrevivir. Aún recordaba los primeros días, estaba muy enfermo y el tener que estar siempre conectado a una batería de coche no le ayudaba nada en absoluto, por suerte se recuperó bastante rápido y el mismo creo un reactor ARC en miniatura para alimentar el electroimán, sorprendiendo tanto a su padre como a sus captores. "Todos los Stark son genios" rió su padre despeinando sus mechones ya rebeldes de por sí.  
Pero ese solo era el principio de su infierno. Los secuestradores querían que Howard construyera armas para ellos, por su puesto el mayor de los Stark se negó y lo que vino después os lo podéis imaginar, torturas y palizas las 24 horas del día durante 10 días hasta que Howard no pudo soportar más los chillidos de su hijo y decidió acceder a las demandas con la condición de que Tony no fuera tocado. El jefe de los terroristas aceptó, pero el segundo al mando no lo tenía tan claro, desde que había visto al más joven de los Stark, se había enamorado de su cara llorosa y de su cuerpo adolescente, así que esa misma noche se coló en la celda de los prisioneros.

Tony dormía muy cerca de su padre aferrándose a la camisa hecha girones de este mientras parecía tener pesadillas y murmuraba. Cuando tuvo al chico frente a si, tan indefenso y débil, sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó sobre el chico despertándolo de golpe y tapándole la boca para que no gritara. Le colocó unas esposas y una mordaza y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo del chico de forma posesiva y casi obsesiva. El castaño forcejaba y gritaba bajo la mordaza incluso dando que otro golpe certero que era respondido con otros mucho más fuertes. Se sentía enfermo por el toque de aquel hombre y cuando comenzó a lamerlo, el ya no pudo retener sus lágrimas. Chilló, Chilló y peleó hasta que el agresor cansado de la resistencia coloco una pistola en la cabeza del adolescente. Tony se paralizó aterrado y comenzó a temblar.

-Buen chico. –Ronroneo el hombre comenzando a lamer el pecho del asustado chico, continúo así unos minutos hasta que comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a la entrepierna del niño jugando con ella con sus manos y su lengua.- Muy lindo….

El abusador sonrió al ver como el cuerpo del pequeño bajo de él reaccionaba. Le quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se separó para observarle mejor relamiéndose los labios.

-Seguro esta va a ser tu primera vez… -Rio el hombre dejando la pistola para comenzar a desabrochar sus propios pantalones.- Tranquilo no dolerá, te haré sentirte muy bien… seguro que luego me suplicas por más…

Tony negó enérgicamente aterrado intentando alejarse de aquel monstruo pero atado, apenas y logro alejarse un metro antes de ser aprisionado contra el suelo bocabajo. Chillo y lloró sintiendo como algo duró y caliente se colocaba en su trasero y comenzaba a hacer fuerza intentando ingresar en él, pero cuando creía que todo estaba perdido, que ese hombre lo empalaría sin piedad escuchó un disparo y el hombre sobre el calló de bruces a un lado suyo. Tony miró al hombre que tenía los ojos dilatados y no respiraba y luego miro tras de sí para ver a su padre con la pistola del otro aun humeando.

-¡Anthony! – Gritó llegando hasta el quitándole las mordazas.

-Papa… -Sollozó el más joven el pecho de su padre.- Papa, tengo miedo… Él me… Él me…

-Shhh…. Mi niño, ya estoy aquí, mientras yo viva no dejaré que te toqu….

No pudo terminar la frase ya que una bala le atravesó el pecho casi rozando a Tony y cayó desplomado al lado de su hijo. Unos guardas al oír el disparo habían aparecido, y al ver a su segundo líder muerto, no pudieron retenerse y dispararon al ingeniero matándolo en el acto.

-Papa… -Murmuró el chico en estado de Shock moviendo el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.- papa… ¡Papa! –Chilló  
desconsolado al sentir que todo su mundo había desaparecido, estaba solo, sin familia, cautivo, casi violado, ese era el fin.

Desde ese día supo que ya no había nada para él en ese mundo, aunque al menos tuvo la oportunidad de ver sufrir a los asesinos de su padre, ya que el ingeniero estaba protegido por el líder y si alguien lo tocaba sin su permiso se consideraba alta traición al grupo y se pagaba con una muerte larga y dolorosa. EL líder le hizo la misma oferta que a su padre, pero el ya no tenía nada que perder y no quería tener las manos manchadas de sangre, así que así comenzaron las torturas y palizas hasta que a la semana y media apareció aquel ángel rubio que lo cargó con delicadeza y lo sacó de aquel infierno.

-Fin del Flash back-

-Tony… Lo siento… -Murmuró el rubio abrazando al más joven.- Yo… Yo no sabía nada… Lo siento tanto…. Perdóname Tony… Lo siento…

-Tranquilo Steve… –Contesto con una voz rota acurrucándose en el pecho ajeno.- No fue tu culpa y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello….

-No, Tony si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido en encontraros, quizás hubiera podido salvaros y tú nunca tendrías que haber vivido aquella horrible experiencia… -Sollozó el exsoldado sorprendiendo al joven ingeniero.

-No digas eso, no llores… -Le limpio las lágrimas que salían de los azules zafiros del rubio.- Tú fuiste quien me salvaste, en aquel entonces y ahora…. Además… -Suspiró volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho ajeno.- Eres el primero al que le cuento esto… Ni si quiera Pepper lo sabe…

-Gracias… -Susurró estrechándolo aún más entre sus brazos.- No dejaré que nadie te toque, te lo prometo Tony.

continuará...


	3. Parte 3

Sí, lo sé, 5 malditos meses para terminar esta historia corta, pero aquí esta la prueba de que nunca olvido una historia, solo sufro bloqueos de inspiración XDDD

PD:solo quiero avisar de que aquí habrá fondue, peeero tengo un serio problema y es que adoro que Steve sea super dominante en el sexo y que le hable muy sucio a nuestro dulce pionono de ojos de cervatillo mientras le da todo lo suyo y lo de su prima la coja XDDD Así que yo solo aviso

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas tras aquella noche de revelaciones que acabó con la pareja durmiendo abrazada. Steve y Tony seguían manteniendo aquella estrecha relación y el rubio se sentía mucho más seguro de sí mismo tras saber las verdaderas razones de su nula vida sexual con el filántropo, pero, por otro lado, era el mismo castaño el que empezaba a agobiarse. Él quería a Steve, lo amaba, y quería darle todo, pero aún tenía miedo, así que fue hablar con la única persona que le dejaría las cosas claras, Loki Laufeyson.

Loki y Tony se hicieron amigos tras su regreso de su cautiverio, los padres adoptivos de Loki, Odin y Frigga, eran amigos cercanos de Howard y María Stark y fueron los únicos en ofrecerse a cuidar de él tras la desgraciada muerte de sus padres. Tony y Loki tuvieron una relación muy complicada al principio, pero más pronto que tarde se convirtieron en uña y carne porque Tony veía a Loki por lo que era, no como el hermano de tal como solía ser conocido el moreno, y Loki no le facilitaba las cosas ni sentía lastima por Tony lo que le hacía estar cómodo con él.

-¡Ey! Diva incestuosa, ¿Me echabas de menos? –Gritó el joven magnate entrando en aquella lujosa cafetería donde había quedado con el más joven de la familia Odinson.

-Más quisieras tú, Corrompe soldados. –Respondió con el mismo tono el oji verde mientras ponía una siniestra sonrisa imitada por el filántropo que puso los pelos de punta a todo el establecimiento.- ¿Se puede saber para que me has llamado? –Continuó mientras se acercaban el uno al otro antes de darse un largo y poco varonil abrazo.

-Tenía razón, me has echado de menos.

-Claro que te echo de menos idiota, eres mi mejor amigo y la casa sin ti es aburrida y asfixiante, estoy por venirme a vivir contigo, apenas y aguanto estar allí.- Se quejó el menor separándose del castaño.- Tengo 21 años y aún me tratan como un bebe...

-Es que lo eres... pero siempre tienes las puertas de la torre Stark abiertas para ti, aunque algo me dice que si tú apareces, cierto rubio con nombre de dios del trueno aparecerá tras de ti...

-No lo creo, se ha echado novia, una hermosa astrofísica de buen cuerpo y gran sabiduría, llevan un año... -Gruñó desviando la mirada.- Pero no quiero hablar de eso, ¿Para qué me has llamado?

-Sobre eso... –Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor sabiéndose el centro de atención.- Mejor vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo...

Tras pagar y salir se dirigieron a un sofisticado restaurante con salas privadas para poder comer con total intimidad y una vez que hubieron pedido Tony comenzó a hablar.

-Loki, necesito tu consejo... -Comenzó totalmente serio.- Como sabes, por cosas que me han pasado, no he querido... podido... perder mi virginidad... de todas formas nunca he estado con alguien lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo, pero...

-El ángel soldadito merece la pena, ¿Verdad? –Le cortó tomando un trago de champagne.

-Si...

-Y te da miedo intentarlo por si lo rechazas aun siendo tú ángel...

-Sí

-Y por eso estas tan angustiado...

-Si... -Suspiró el otro un poco avergonzado de la situación.- ¿Qué debería hacer?

Loki miró a Tony un poco apenado, después de todo era su mejor amigo, así que pensó unos segundos antes de sonreír con un malévolo e infantil plan.

-Mmm... Es complicado... Tony me dejas un momento tu móvil, me he dejado el mío... es para llamar a Frigga, le dije que la llamaría, pero sin móvil es difícil...

-Claro... Toma... -Le tendió el teléfono desbloqueado confuso por el cambio de conversación, pero conocía a Frigga y su total protección por sus hijos y sabía que si Loki no la llamaba en pocas horas habría una patrulla del FBI buscándolo, no por nada Odin era el director de la aquella agencia gubernamental.

Una vez con el teléfono del magnate en la mano fue a su lista de llamadas y dio con el número de Steve marcándolo inmediatamente. Tras dos toques pudo escuchar una voz fuerte y masculinas contestar con un "Amor, ¿Pasa algo?"

-¿Hola? ¿Steve? Soy loki, el mejor amigo de Tony y estoy cenando con él porque quiere follar contigo, pero teme rechazarte por su trauma y que tú lo odies, ¿Puedes fallártelo de una vez?

Tony se quedó blanco como el papel tras escuchar a su amigo decir aquello y casi le salta encima arrebatándole el móvil y colgándolo de inmediato.

-¡¿PERO TÚ ESTAS LOCO?! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRLE ESO?! ¡Ay, dioses, seguro que ahora me odia y me deja!-Chilló el castaño histérico lanzándole la botella de champagne a la cara del moreno que apenas logró esquivarla.

-Tranquilo, él te quiere, solo os he dado un empujoncito... -Intentó calmarlo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara por el momento de histeria.

-Tienes razón, él me quiere... -Susurró con una voz inquietantemente tranquila caminando a la salida.- Y Thor a ti también... -Susurró cerrando con seguro la puerta, ignorando los chillidos desesperados de su amigo y pagando al personal para que lo dejaran allí hasta que un rubio fornido de nombre Thor fuera a por él.

Una vez fuera del restaurante, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo en el asiento del conductor de su AC Cobra tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del mayor de los Odinson.

-Después me lo agradecerás... -Susurró escuchando los pitidos hasta escuchar la voz del rubio decir "¿Diga?"- Hola, Thor, soy Tony, Tony Stark ¿Te pillo muy ocupado?

-Amigo Anthony, cuanto tiempo, pues la verdad es que un poco sí, tengo una cita con mi novia en 20 minutos. –Contestó el ojiazul con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Vaya, así que es por eso que Loki quiere irse de casa, vas en serio con ella... -Intentó sobreactuar.

-No vamos tan enserio, sol... Espera ¡¿Cómo que Loki quiere irse de casa?! –Preguntó angustiado parando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Sí, hoy he quedado con él para ponernos al día y me ha pedido vivir en la torre, dice que no aguanta más, que quiere alejarse de ti...

-¿De mí? ¿Por qué? –Volvió a preguntar confundido.

-Thor, eres muy lento, Loki es muy obvio, se pone celoso de cualquiera que te hable y casi besa el suelo que pisas...

-Pero eso es porque somos hermanos... -Intentó justificarse el rubio.

-¿Estas seguro? –Rió el magnate.- ay Thor, nunca te masturbarías pensando en tu hermano y yo lo he visto gritar tu nombre mientras se tocaba... Él te quiere bobo... Pero bueno, si vas tan enserio con esa astrofísica le diré a Bucky, mi guardaespaldas, que vaya a por él al Daniel en el 60 Este y Calle 65, seguro que él podrá cuidar del pequeño, frágil y despechado Loki...

No recibió respuesta ya que el rubio tras oír las palabras Bucky y despechado Loki le hizo hervir la sangre, así que tomó su cartera y sus llaves y fue a por su moto para ir a por su Loki. Al parecer esa tal Jane no era tan importante.

* * *

Ya era más de media noche, Tony se había pasado las tres últimas horas intentando no ir a casa, había ido a 10 bares diferentes donde pedía un whisky, el cual ni apenas probaba, y se iba apenas a los 5 minutos. Finalmente llegó a casa, y suspiró algo aliviado al ver las luces apagadas. No quería ver a Steve, o más bien le aterraba ver a Steve, le daba miedo, su reacción, su rechazo, le daba miedo todo. Suspiró pesadamente caminando a la cocina, pero antes de llegar algo, o más bien alguien, lo paro y lo estrelló de una forma un tanto brusca contra la pared. En un primer momento pensó que era un ladrón o algún asesino enviado por alguno de sus enemigos, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al ver a su novio inmovilizándolo contra la pared mientras le miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo.

-¿S-steve? –Preguntó el castaño algo sorprendido y bastante aterrado comenzando a temblar.- ¿Q-que pas...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que los carnosos y rosados labios del excapitán lo silenciaron con un beso tan pasional y desesperado, que Tony por un segundo pensó que se desmayaría de lo placentero e intenso que era.

-Tony... -Gruño el rubio con un tono gutural casi animal mientras besaba con parsimonia y devoción su cuello.- Te necesito... Sé que lo temes... Pero yo quitaré ese miedo... -Comenzó a lamer su cuello sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzaba a tensarse.- Tranquilo... No te haré daño... No haré nada que no quieras... -Se separó observando al castaño.- Dejamé poseerte Tony... Déjame hacerte el amor... Por favor...

Tony dudó unos segundos mientras se mordía el labio inferior pero finalmente miró al rubio aun con duda y asintió con bastante vergüenza.

-E-Esta bien... Pero no harás nada que no me guste...

El rubio asintió antes de volver a besarlo y tomarlo de las caderas para cargarlo hasta la cama donde lo tumbo con cuidado besando cada parte de su piel expuesta mientras lo desvestía poco a poco hasta que lo tuvo totalmente desnudo enfrente de él. Siguió besando y lamiendo cada trozo de piel a su alcance sacando algún que otro suspiro del magnate hasta que le escucho gemir tras llevar sus manos a la palpitante erección del castaño.

-Ah... Steve... -Gimió el menor comenzando a mover sus caderas contra la mano del rubio que le daba tanto placer.

-Tranquilo... -Gruño el otro parando sus caderas con su mano libre mientras con la otra comenzaba un tortuoso y lento juego de caricias en el miembro contrario.

Tony se removía por cada caricia, retorciéndose de placer cuando aquellos firmes y callosos dedos lo apretaban un poco más y aceleraban el juego. A los pocos segundos el castaño sintió aquel conocido calor en su bajo vientre que le avisaba de su inminente éxtasis. Intentó alejar la mano del rubio sin éxito mientras comenzaba a jadear y gemir más fuertemente.

-Steve... no... ah... para... ah... Me... vengo... -Murmuró entre gemidos intentando reprimir su deseo de culminar.

-Hazlo, Tony... Vente para mi... -Susurro el rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha y llena de lujuria antes de besarlo con voracidad y aumentar el ritmo de sus manos sintiendo a los pocos segundos la húmeda esencia del más bajo en ellas y escuchar el grito de este al venirse.

Tony era muy hermoso en esos momentos, con su acanelada piel sonrojada por el esfuerzo, su deliciosa y enrojecida boca semiabierta en busca de aire y sus enormes y expresivos ojos idos y nublados por las lágrimas de placer. Sí, simplemente era hermoso. Se alejó un poco del cuerpo del castaño a regañadientes y busco en la mesita de noche un pequeño frasco de plástico. Un lubricante. Destapó el bote y se embadurnó sus dedos con aquel producto antes de mirar al dueño de sus suspiros y acercarse a él lento pero seguro colocándose entre sus piernas.

-Tony... -Murmuró ronco por el deseo y el autocontrol buscando que el otro le mirara, cosa que logró.- Voy a prepararte... No tengas miedo... no va a doler... -Susurro enterrando su dedo corazón en el apretado anillo del castaño sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se volvía a tensar y pequeños sollozos salían de sus labios. Se incorporó un poco sin abandonar su trabajo y beso el rostro del castaño con dulzura acariciando sus oscuros y rebeldes mechones y limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que caían de sus asustados ojos con su mano libre.- Tranquilo... soy yo... no pasa nada... -Lo intentó tranquilizar, lográndolo al poco y facilitando así su movimiento de manos.

-S-Steve... -El más bajo se aferró al cuerpo del otro temblando al sentir como otro dedo lo invadía. Era una sensación extraña, dolía un poco al principio, pero a los pocos segundos, con ayuda del movimiento, la fricción se hacía placentera haciéndole dar pequeños suspiros y gemido con su virilidad nuevamente en alto.- Se.. Ah... Se siente... mmm... extraño...

-Pero no duele... ¿Verdad?- Contestó el rubio introduciendo el tercer dedo comenzando con movimientos en tijera para dilatar aquella estrecha entrada llegando sin querer a tocar la próstata del genio que no dudo en gritar sorprendido por el latigazo de placer.- Vaya... ¿Es aquí?... ¿Aquí se siente bien, Tony? –Murmuró el soldado tocando repetidamente aquel lugar.

-Ah... si... no... mmm... no lo sé... Steve... ah... me... voy... -Gimoteo en respuesta perdiendo el control de sus actos, todo aquello estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que jamás se había imaginado y estaba a punto de volver a su climax cuando una dolorosa presión en su miembro lo hizo volver a la realidad. Gruñó en protesta que fue cortada al ver los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo de su ángel.

-Aún no Tony... Quiero que nos hagamos uno... -Gruño con voz baja y entrecortada por la lujuria contenida. Sacó sus dedos del interior del más joven produciendo que gimiera al sentirse de nuevo vacío y se desnudó tomando el bote de lubricando y embadurnando su miembro al completo. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del joven millonario que se iba tensando y asustando a cada segundo. Steve lo notó rápidamente y le sonrió con dulzura acercándose hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas acariciando estas con amor.- Tranquilo... si no quieres hacerlo no te presionare... -Se inclinó cubriendo el cuerpo contario con el suyo besando sus labios con devoción y lentitud.- Te amo... y no quiero que te presiones... -Volvió a besarlo antes de separarse para ir al baño al calmarse, pero antes de poder tan siquiera levantarse una mano temblorosa lo paró agarrándolo de la muñeca.

-N-no te vayas... Y-yo quiero hacerlo... -Susurró entre pequeños sollozos.- Lo siento... no te vayas...

Steve sintió como su pecho se encogía ante aquella imagen del pequeño castaño llorando y sollozando mientras se aferraba a él temblando y suplicando que no se marchara. Suspiró abrazando al más joven dejándose caer sobre la mullida cama quedando así el uno junto al otro tumbados. Lo estrecho un poco más entre sus brazos acariciando suavemente sus rebeldes mechones castaños.

-Ya te lo he dicho... no me voy a ir... y no te voy a presionar... te amo... y no me importa esperar días, meses e incluso años a que estés preparado... -Susurró intentando no friccionar su despierta y pegajosa hombría con la del contrario aunque esa posición era difícil.

Tony se acurrucó en aquellos fuertes brazos tranquilizándose poco a poco. Se odiaba, se odiaba muchísimo por no poder hacer frente a sus traumas y verse tan patético en ese momento. Inspiro profundo un par de veces antes de bajar sus temblorosas manos al sexo contrario provocando un profundo gruñido necesitado por parte del otro.

-Tony... -Advirtió el rubio con la voz grave por el deseo intentando alejar las traviesas manos del millonario.- No juegues conmigo... Quiero esperar... Pero no soy de piedra...

-Quiero hacerlo, Steve... -Pronunció decidido pero con un leve temblor en la voz.- No quiero esperar más...

-Está bien...

El rubio no necesitó más para colocarse encima del castaño, o más bien entre sus piernas. Inspiró hondo y guió la punta de su erección a aquella estrecha y rosada entrada, tentándola primero un poco para ver la reacción del castaño, el cual parecía relajarse poco a poco por el placer y la excitación.

-V-voy a entrar... -Anuncio el rubio comenzando a hacer presión e ingresando poco a poco en aquel estrecho anillo.- Si te duele dímelo...

El castaño apretó los dientes por el dolor, su ángel era grande, muy grande, y no se podía comparar con los dedos de antes, pero aun así su cuerpo reaccionaba abriéndose poco apoco para el rubio, aún así hincó sus uñas en los brazos del rubio e intentó no sollozar al tenerlo entero dentro, pero finalmente no pudo retener las traviesas lágrimas las cuales cayeron por su rostro.

-Tony, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó el rubio preocupado, quizás se había precipitado y aunque el interior del moreno fuera el mismo paraíso con sus cálidas paredes internas aprisionando su hombría, para el más bajo aquello estaba siendo el infierno.- Será mejor que paremos, te estoy haciendo mucho daño...

-N-no... -Gruñó el filántropo aferrándose más a los brazos contrarios.- S-solo... Necesito acostumbrarme... -Murmuró entrecortadamente mientras intentaba relajarse.

-Pero Tony...

-¡Cállate! –Exigió en un gemido de dolor.- ¡Por la ciencia y la física, Steve, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan endemoniadamente grande en todo?!

-Lo siento... -Contestó con una risita de fondo acercándose al rostro contrario para besarle mientras tomaba su erección, masturbándole para intentar apaciguar el dolor.- Pero tú eres tan maravillosamente estrecho... - susurro mordiendo con delicadeza el labio inferior de su pareja intentando mantener el control y no empezar a embestirlo hasta hacerlo gritar su nombre.

Tony también se rió comenzando a relajarse y a los pocos minutos el dolor fue cesando, o más bien fue enmascarado por la excitación que comenzaba a invadir al pequeño cuerpo acanelado haciéndole mover su cadera en clara invitación para que el rubio se moviera. Invitación que no fue rechazada comenzando con movimientos lentos pero certeros que hicieron perder cualquier miedo al castaño, el cual se deshacía en gemidos, y le iban haciendo perder la cabeza al recto capitán por el inmenso placer.

-Dios, Tony, eres tan delicioso... -Gruñó con una voz ronca y profunda y devoraba los labios ajenos como si de un hombre hambriento se tratara dejándolos aún más rojos y un poco ensangrentados por las mordidas que iban subiendo de nivel y al castaño le extasiaban.

Por su parte el millonario no podía contestar nada, su mente pasaba de estar a mil por hora a estar en blanco con cada embestida y más cuando el rubio entraba en cierto ángulo tocando aquel lugar que lo hacía ver las estrechas por debajo de sus parpados.

-S-steve... Más... Ahí... -Gimió alto al sentir como el rubio daba de nuevo en aquel lugar.

El capitán complacido por la vista y los sonidos dados acató la orden abrazando la estrecha cintura del castaño levantándolo un poco para comenzar con un vaivén más rápido, certero y quizás rudo que esta vez sí logro hacer chillar de placer al ojimiel quien no paraba de gritar "¡Sí, Steve, más!"

De repente, algo dentro de la cabeza del rubio se rompió y todo su autocontrol se fue a la basura. Le dio la vuelta al castaño que acabo cara al colcho mientras el rubio lo penetraba con duras y rápidas estocadas que eran dadas con tanta fuerza que el sonido de sus pieles chocando se llegaba a oír por toda la habitación incluso por encima de los gritos de placer del más bajo.

-Tony, dios, tony... -Gimió mientras besaba, lamia y mordía toda la piel expuesta ante él hasta llegar a los hombros de su compañero.- eres tan estrecho... tan perfecto... mi polla está feliz dentro de ti... -continuo susurrando en la oreja del genio que se excitaba aún más al escuchar al recto capitán hablarle tan sucio.- ¿Lo sientes?.. Mmm... Tony... -Continuo apartando una de sus manos del firme agarre en las caderas del más bajo (que por cierto seguramente dejaría marca) para llevarlo al bajovientre del castaño.- ¿Sientes como mi polla está feliz dentro de ti? Sí, claro que sí... y tu lindo y cachondo agujero le encanta que mi polla este dentro ¿Verdad? Sí... mírate... -susurro tomando la virilidad del más bajo.- Estas tan duro y mojado... estas muy cerca ¿verdad?... –Susurro acelerando aún más si cabe las envestidas mientras el cuerpo bajo de él ya no podía apenas moverse colapsado por la excitación y el placer que estaba padeciendo.- venga... amor mio... córrete... córrete para mi... por el placer de mi polla en tu redondo y glotón culo...

Tony, el cual estaba perdido en el placer, solo pudo obedecer y correrse por segunda vez en la noche mientras sentía como la semilla de su rubio, y al parecer sucio, ángel lo llenaba haciéndole más placentero el orgasmo. El rubio que se había corrido al ser aprisionado por las paredes del más bajo permaneció quieto aun dentro de su pareja mientras se tranquilizaba y poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia de sus actos, dándose un puñetazo mentalmente al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y fantasías tratando así de rudo a Tony en su primera vez.

-Tony... -Murmuró el rubio preocupado salido de su pareja, viendo como el semen se escurría por sus torneadas piernas desde su maltratada entrada, y se dio otro puñetazo mental pues, en primer lugar debió ponerse un preservativo y en segundo lugar porque ni siquiera le había preguntado al más bajo si podía venirse dentro, solo lo hizo.- Tony... yo... lo siento... te prometí que cuidaría de ti, que no te haría daño... pero me he dejado llevar y... lo siento... -Murmuro aún más apenado al ver las marcas y moratones en el cuerpo contrario.

Tony, aun con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo adolorido lo miro con una suave sonrisa levantándose apenas un poco para poder abrazarse al rubio.

-Tranquilo... me ha gustado mucho... demasiado... quizás...- Murmuró sonrojándose apartando la mira.- Pero lo que quiero decir es gracias... me alegro de que tu hayas sido el primero...

-Tony... -Susurró el rubio con una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio puro.

-Aunque tengas un fetiche por hacerlo duro y hablar sucio... -Añadió riéndose el moreno rompiendo el momento un poco y haciendo reír también al rubio antes de que se abrazaran.

-Te encanta que hable sucio... lo he sentido... te estrechabas cuando lo hacía... -Contratacó haciendo sonrojar al más bajo.

-Viejo verde... -gruñó en respuesta mientras se acurrucaba sobre el rubio.

-Buenas noches, tony... -Susurro Steve mientras lo abraza y los tapaba.- Te amo...

-Yo también te amo... -Contestó en un murmullo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

-fin- (?)


End file.
